


Nullum Bellum

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [375]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Captivity, Crait (Star Wars), Force Bond (Star Wars), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Star Wars References, it's a request
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22002949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Marco ne partira plus jamais en mission sans avoir écouté son maître.
Relationships: Mario Götze/Marco Reus, Thorgan Hazard/Marco Reus
Series: FootballShot [375]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Nullum Bellum

Nullum Bellum

  
Marco n'avait pas vraiment voulu se réveiller dans cette situation, enchaîné à un mur, son sabre-laser disparu, la Force semblant loin de lui, très loin. Foutu Sith. Il se souvenait à peine des événements, du Sith qui les avait attaqué sur Crait alors qu'ils faisaient juste le compte des stocks de sel sur la planète pour s'assurer qu'aucun pilleur ne ferait le malin. Et puis, il y avait eu l'explosion et l'attaque du Sith... Il aurait dû écouter maître Klopp concernant ses pressentiments quant au Côté Obscur, maintenant ils étaient dans de beaux draps. Mario n'est pas avec lui et ça l'inquiète, même s'il fait de son mieux pour rejeter sa peur dans la Force, qui ne l'entend toujours pas.

  
Il abandonne ses pensées quand il sent le Côté Obscur envahir la pièce où il se trouve, toute la chaleur disparaît et un froid s'installe, maître Klopp va définitivement se pavaner quand il apprendra que les Sith sont de retour (s'il l'apprend un jour). Le Sith est devant lui, une capuche sur son visage, entre le manque de lumière et ça, Marco a plus en plus de mal à apprécier le moment qu'il passe. Sans son sabre et la Force, il lui est presque impossible de contre-attaquer, alors il attend patiemment que le Sith fasse une erreur pour débarrasser la Force de ce démon.

  
''Qui es-tu, Sith ?'' Marco lui demande en ajustant sa position pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne va pas se soumettre facilement

''Hazard.'' Le Sith retire sa capuche et lui dévoile son visage, c'est encore un gamin par rapport à lui, mais Marco lui envoie un regard lourd de défi

''Que veux-tu, Hazard ?''

''Occuper les Jedi pendant que mon maître finaliste son plan.''

''Tu es bien bavard pour un Sith, pourquoi ne pas me tuer ?''

''Mon maître me l'a interdit, sinon tu serais déjà mort, Jedi, ainsi que ton ami.'' Hazard prend son menton entre ses mains, Marco peut sentir son souffle sur sa peau, ça devient gênant, il a juré fidélité à Mario et à la démocratie, alors les griffes du Sith n'auront pas d'impact sur lui, il l'a promis

''Où est Mario ?''

''À côté, il--''

  
Le Sith se tait subitement, laissant Marco craintif pour celui qu'il aime, il va le retrouver et ensemble ils tueront le Sith. Hazard doit communiquer avec son maître par télépathie, alors c'est sûrement le moment de mettre en place un plan pour sortir de là. Mais avant qu'il ne comprenne tout, le Sith a un sourire en coin en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, écœurant, Marco a envie de le tuer (il a l'impression de bafouer tous ses enseignements d'un seul coup...). Hazard quitte la pièce. Marco est seul avec plein de questions sans réponses, en espérant que tout va bien à Coruscant.

  
Mario le rejoint quelques temps après, le Conseil ne va pas aimer apprendre que les Sith préparent leur retour et qu'ils n'aient rien ou faire pour les en empêcher. Marco n'arrive pas à se débarrasser de l'emprise d'Hazard sur lui, il n'arrive pas à oublier le baiser. C'est horrible. Il se tourne vers Mario quand les souvenirs remontent, c'est son seul moyen de rester à la surface. Maître Klopp ne va définitivement pas aimer qu'ils soient partis en mission sans le prévenir...

  
Fin


End file.
